My Wind
by Mikiko97
Summary: When Allen joined the Order, a few members were lefted out... when sent on a mission to retrieve them; how will Allen react to his new friends? New story, review pls Rated of paranoia
1. Prolougue

I suck.  
My Air Gear story is left there...  
But I'll have you know I haven't given up on it!  
This idea had been poking me for the past month is all....

So here you have it, folks. The prolougue to **_MY WIND_**!!!!

\/\/\/\/

Rhythmic steps rang through the empty West hallways of the South African Branch. A young Chinese girl adored the artistic pictures that hung on the walls of the silent hall. There was strangely not a single soul around. But the girl was grateful for that.

This young Chinese girl's name is Leong Yee Teng. Age 9+ and had been sent to a creepy place that her uncle had called "hellish prison but a comfy home'. She was at least 4'8" and she wasn't really the best of optimism. "I don't see comfy home around here…"

Yee Teng was dressed in a Chinese Qi Bao and Chinese slippers. Her original black shoulder length hair was held together with a thin black head band (THE PLASTIC HARD TYPES THAT CAN SQUEEZE SHITZ OUTTA YOU PPL!!!) and hanging on her hips was a brown leather belt. But what attracted most people's attention was that the girl had nothing else with her at all.

A lost kid? Couldn't have gotten here all the way from Asia… An exorcist? No weapons and her arms and legs were revealed; leaving no indication of a parasitic type weapon. Who could she be? The girl kept a straight back and her head was practically held up high. Pride as one of her clan would never be ashamed of family inheritance.

/\/\/\/\/\

An echo of chiming bells bounced on and off the walls the South hallways of the South African Branch. A young Indian girl took light fluttery steps through the empty hallway. Humming an old tune to herself; she walked towards the Supervisor's office, not bothering about the odd looks she received when she passed through the crowded lounge.

The young Indian girl's name is Dhihvyaa Kumari. Age 10 and had been confirmed as an Innocence apostle. She was only roughly 4 feet tall and she looked as dainty as an angel.

She was dressed in a green cropped blouse and long skirt that reached her knees. Tied around her waist with one end draped over her shoulder was a long unstitched piece of cloth. But most noticeable were the two stashes of bells chiming that were tied to her legs; just above the ankles.

Those were traditional dancing bells tied to her legs. And they were her innocence weapons. She didn't get the full what-it-do on the bells; but she had been dancing with that same set ever since she started.

/\/\/\/\/\

The silent yet hard stomps sounding in the East hallways of the South African Branch continued on as a young Islamic boy dragged himself through the silent cave. His mouth made no words as he only kept walking forward and forward… towards what he had came for; the thing he had given up his family and pleasant life for…

Said boys' name was Ikhlas Bin Zulkari. Age 11 and growing; the boy's stomach was grumbling due to a fast1. He was at least four and a quarter feet tall he had deeply tanned skin.

He was dressed in a white button up shirt and a piece of long, well stitched dark green cloth was tied tightly around his waist; letting the rest fall over and cover him to under his knees. Under the cloth was a pair of green pants. But everyone would've gawked at what he had tied to his back.

A giant oddly shaped kite, probably half his size, was strapped to his back. It looked heavy and troublesome; but to the boy he had no trouble with it at all. The giant kite had a particular name; but it hasn't revealed itself so far…

/\/\/\/\/\

One young boy leaned against a pair of giant oak doors; waiting for 'newcomers', or so he heard. Slumping down the door and sitting cross legged on the floor, the young Christian boy sighed. The walls were boring; the chandeliers were getting dull- the boy had been here for weeks.

Name? Nathan Chris Graves3. Age? 11++. Why was he in the dreaded place? He had no idea. Height? Probably 4 and a half… Situation? Bored.

Nathan wore a sky blue hooded Tee and a pair of jeans. Perched on the bridge of his nose was a pair of half rimmed glasses. His messy brown hair that should've been treated long ago was tied to the nape of his neck. A giant shadowed figure that stood in his shadows, and it could've probably freaked anyone out.

He was on guard; that was why he let his innocence stay beside him. The giant puppet was twice his size; and sight was only limited to its harmless form. The puppet's been with him since birth; he didn't really care if it freaked people out.

/\/\/\/\/\

As she paced down the hallway; a pair of giant oak doors came into view.

/\/\/\/\/\

As she hummed down the hallway, sounds of footsteps became louder.

/\/\/\/\/\

As he stomped down the hallway, the presence of other people became evident

/\/\/\/\/\

As he sat and waited, three new figures came into view.

/\/\/\/\/\

**And that, dear readers, was how they met. **

\/\/\/\/

Okay, don't kill me.

Fast1- The word fast here means to not eat for a certain amount of time. It's in their tradition thing… I don't think fasting for a month can compare to cutting off your penis, though =.=

2-… (:

3- The name sounds cool, you can't deny that. That's solely the reason I used it, it's cool.

REVIEW PPL!!!! YOU KNO DIS AWESOME FIC HAS TO CONTINUE!!!!!


	2. Chapter 1

Chappie 1 almost immediately!! o.o WOOHOO~

~;~;~;~;~

It was a pleasant morning. The usually crowded Black Order was going on with its activities: finders hanging out, scientists working on a random this-that, exorcist out on missions or not...

But there was a particularly messy room that was silent.

"Kanda, Allen, do you 2 know why you are called here today?" Komui asked, a sadist glint sparkling in his eyes.

The 2 didn't reply, meaning they didn't know. Komui sighed. "Well, I'm sending you on a mission, you probably know that. But the thing you both need to know about is that this is different from all the other missions you received."

Allen blinked. "Different? How?"

Komui pushed up his glasses. "Well, it's something like a retrieval mission."

"Like?" Kanda repeated, trying to get the point.

"Well, the thing is, even if you find out where they are, there's no guarantee you're coming back~" Komui did his evil grin, trying to change the cold atmosphere.

"What!?" Allen burst.

"What? Are you scared, beansprout?"

"Shut up BaKanda!" Allen retorted.

"Now come on you two. I'm actually taking a horrible bet putting you two on this mission. But Central insisted this mission be taken this instant. This retrieval mission is to find 4 exorcists, probably in a group. The rest is in the mission report, so read that. Off you go now, chop, chop!"

The two were kicked out of the room. They glared at each other at first, but got up and went their separate ways, going to pack their bags.

~;~;~;~

"So, Kanda, do you know these 4 exorcists?" Allen asked, shifting his eyes from the small clipped stack of papers. Kanda only 'che'ed and looked aside.

A vein pulsed on Allen's head. "Oi, BaKanda. I'm asking you a question."

"I do. There, I said it."

~:~:~:~

Ohh, so Kanda knows the 4! Who are they and what do they do? Everyone's eager to find out~

Review!

Now!

You know you wanna!!


	3. Kill the authoress

Okay, you know what, straight out! I'm gonna say it straight out!

MY ROUTER'S BURNED!

There ya' go. If yer' wondering, yes, there's a black smoking hole through it when my uncle showed it to me.

Okay, I 'thank' the irregular storms that are currently occurring in Malaysia as I type this. Seriously, I see one coming right now.

Some of you should be wondering about how I'm able to upload this small notice.

Well, I'm using my phone as the modem. And my parents are going to literally kill me when they get the bill by this end of the month.

But wait, hope shines!

I could still use the school computer to upload.

But mid-terms are next week (Not that I'm worried)

Oh well, point is, to expect a chapter typed takes 1-2 months max. To want it published could take another few weeks. (Not to mention the people waiting in line to actually get a school computer…)

So yeah. Sorry to those who were waiting for a chapter.

And expect longer (looonger) than usual particularly for BSGS.

MW should be coming around soon…

BWAHAHAHA BE SAD BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT AS GREAT AS ORE-SAMA!- Friend


End file.
